darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi
|english =Megan Shipman }} is a former Parasite from the Thirteenth Plantation with the codename "703". She is the former partner of Hiro, who held her back from becoming a pilot due to his inability to pilot FRANXX. Appearances Naomi is a girl of average height. She has short, wavy dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. She wears the standard Pistil uniform. After her plant transportation is attacked by a klaxosaur in Episode 01, she loses her right arm. During her final parasite aptitude test, she wears a parasite suit with yellow highlights. As an adult, she is taller and keeps her hair pulled back in a bun and her bangs hanging by her face. She also wears a doctor's uniform. Personality Naomi is a quiet and introverted girl who doesn’t speak much. She has respect for her teammates and is grateful to Hiro for naming her, though she regrets being assigned as his partner due to their incompatibility. She also encourages him to stay at Mistilteinn because she doesn’t want him to waste away his potential and run away from his responsibilities. Despite her brief membership of Squad 13, she was well liked and missed by her teammates. Plot Episode 01: Alone and Lonesome Naomi is first seen crying as Hiro plans to leave Mistilteinn and Squad 13. A flashback reveals that the two could not establish a stable connection, preventing them from piloting a FRANXX and becoming official Parasites. The two former partners then stand on a platform as she is about to board a transport. She then tosses her things at Hiro, claiming she won't need them anymore and encourages him to share it with everybody. Naomi tells him that she really likes the name he gave her and hopes he will find a good partner before the doors close. As Hiro struggles to step on the next plant, a Klaxosaur suddenly emerges from the ground, crushing Naomi's plant. Episode 02: What It Means to Connect Ichigo informs Hiro that Naomi survived the attack from the Klaxosaur, and is currently recovering in a hospital. Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX During the battle between Squad 26 and Squad 13 against a horde of Klaxosaurs, the mysterious, massive structure that followed the latter eventually turns out to be a giant Klaxosaur itself. After a failed attempt to finish it from the Strelizia, the enemy proceeds to launch a brutal offensive on Hiro and Zero Two. Hiro soon succumbs to the mysterious tumor-like growth that had been noticed earlier by Goro. However, he finds himself in a dreamlike vision at the platform where they went their separate ways. And, in turn, the moment when he and Zero Two piloted the Strelizia for the first time. Feeling he did everything he could to the bitter end, Naomi suddenly appears beside him, stating that he always feels satisfied and gives up by himself, not even listening to his partner. He responds to his former partner he didn't give up, and that is isn't like when they split up as she appears to board the same plane as before. Simply stating this was as far as he could go, he also believes that Zero Two could still fight without him like she always did. Naomi then wonders if he is fine with that, to which he agrees. Having finally gotten to pilot a FRANXX and be of use to everyone, he claims to have no regrets. She calls him a liar before the doors close, and he is sent to another part of the vision, seeing Zero Two standing in front of a tree. Episode 09: Triangle Bomb As Squad 13 (sans Zero Two) received their presents from Papa, Hiro decides to gives Zero Two a mirror, feelings that it wasn't right how they would be the only ones to get a present. He then mentions it was something Naomi left behind. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began As Squad 13 disobeys orders, they proceed to visit the old facilities where they used to live in hopes that they would find Naomi again, but she is nowhere to be seen and the adults refuse to tell them where she is. This ultimately leaves her current fate unknown. Episode 22: Stargazers Naomi is seen in the room with many of the other Parasites who were deemed unfit to pilot and put in cryogenic sleep. Nana and Hachi discover the place as the final orders of Dr Werner Franxx were given after his death. Episode 24: Never Let Me Go After nearly a year since Hiro and Zero Two left through the warp gate, Naomi and the other incubated children are released and brought to the Bird Nest. Squad 13 is happy to see Naomi and they happily embrace her, bringing her to tears. She starts helping Ikuno with her research and Ikuno gives Naomi a cracked mirror that used to belong to Naomi (and later on Zero Two). When Ai alerts everyone to Zero Two's distress, Naomi later joins hands to connect with Hiro and Zero Two in space. Due to Naomi missing her right arm, Ichigo has to hold her by the waist instead. When Hiro and Zero Two sacrifice themselves to destroy the VIRM home planet, Naomi is shown to be saddened. Eight years later, Naomi is working with Ikuno as a doctor and the two of them are in a relationship. They check on Ichigo’s pregnancy and are then seen holding hands as the rest of the squad reunites under a cherry blossom tree to remember Hiro and Zero Two. Relationships Hiro Their relationship is still unknown but it is stated that she somewhat regrets having a partner like Hiro because of his inability of riding a FRANXX, as well as how easy he gives up due to his self-satisfaction. However, she still admires and looks up to Hiro because he gave her a name, and she is grateful for that. Ikuno Naomi and Ikuno had previous interactions due to them previously being squadmates but their relationship was unknown. In Episode 24, they begin spending time together after Naomi is awakened from cryogenic sleep. When Ikuno starts researching for a cure for the parasites' rapid ageing, Naomi helps assist her with her research. At Ichigo's prenatal checkup, it is shown she is working with Ikuno as a doctor. In the ending, is shown they have entered into a relationship. Etymology * Naomi's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from her real name "Code:703": na from |na}}, o'' when written 0 in kanji "○" and ''mi from |mi}}. Trivia * In the manga, her fate is left unknown after it is revealed she was ‘thrown away’ for being incompatible with Hiro. As parasites who are deemed useless are eliminated, this strongly hints Naomi is deceased. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female